


Sin Arrepentimientos

by Aledono



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman Being Cartman, Confessions, Derogatory Language, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric y Kyle han cometido, de nueva cuenta, un gran error. Sin embargo, es el deseo de ambos el de vivir sin arrepentimientos. CartmanxKyle muy ligero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Arrepentimientos

# Sin Arrepentimientos

—Prometimos que nunca más haríamos esto.

Eric frunció el ceño y alzó el rostro hacia Kyle.

—Así es. Lo prometimos.

El pelirrojo estiró su rostro hacia atrás y Eric divisó una fina gota de sudor deslizarse por su cuello.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hicimos de nuevo?

Eric no supo qué responder. Prefirió enfocarse en el modo en el que los ojos de Kyle se entrecerraban por el cansancio, por el rítmico modo en el que su pecho subía y bajaba y por la humedad que comenzaba a cubrir su amplia frente.

—¿Cartman? —insistió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué carajos lo hicimos de nuevo?

Eric exhaló cansinamente y se alzó de hombros.

—Porque somos unos pendejos, por eso.

Escuchó la desganada risa del otro y Eric decidió que lo mejor sería perder su mirada en el cielo. Aquel había sido un error terrible, pero lo peor era que lo habían repetido. La primera vez habían sido muy jóvenes, curiosos e ingenuos. Sus corazones estaban llenos de esperanza y sería cruel culparles por auto infringirse semejante dolor. ¿Cómo podrían saber las terribles consecuencias que traerían sus acciones?

Si, aquella primera vez fue un error comprensible, casi esperado, pero, ¿ahora? Ahora tenían diecisiete años; se suponía que ya sabían lo que hacían, que podrían decidir lo que sería mejor para ellos. Sin embargo, en lugar de haber hecho lo más sensato, fueron directo a la trampa en la que cayeron hacía tantos años.

Nunca debieron haber ido a hacer tirolesa por segunda ocasión.

Ahora, Eric tenía que aceptarlo, no había sido culpa de Stan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en intentarlo de nuevo, en que sus núbiles memorias exageraban a la hora de remembrar lo aburrido que había sido el primer viaje. Se acababa el verano y, como era costumbre, quisieron experimentar algo nuevo antes de regresar a la preparatoria. Pronto tendrían que comenzar la universidad y suponían que no tendrían tiempo para viajes como esos. Debían de aprovechar su juventud haciendo algo emocionante y diferente. Vaya uno a saber por qué pensaron que la tirolesa cumplía con aquella descripción.

Tomaron una mala decisión y ahora tenían que enfrentarse al hambre, a la desesperación, al calor y al terrible aburrimiento. En esos momentos el grupo se había detenido para escuchar sobre la biología de quién sabe qué maldito árbol, y Eric y Kyle aprovecharon la distracción de los demás para ocultarse detrás de una gran roca y así poder sentirse miserables a sus anchas.

—Si tan solo Kenny siguiera con nosotros…

Eric arrugó la nariz sin comprender de qué carajos les serviría que Kenny estuviese con ellos en esos momentos. Después de todo, el bastardo era un maldito traidor. En lugar de tratar de infundir algo de sensatez a sus amigos, decidió escapar al instante en el que escuchó la palabra tirolesa. Deseó que en esos momentos se encontrara en el estacionamiento del Firday's contagiándose de sífilis.

—Es un bueno para nada. Apuesto a que no sobreviviría ni a la primera tirolesa.

Kyle sonrió tenuemente y contuvo una risilla; sin embargo, la tristeza no tardó en regresar a su rostro. Aquello incomodó a Eric —como si el calor, los mosquitos y el tedio no fuesen suficiente— y, en una extraña muestra de altruismo, quiso consolarle.

—No seas marica, judío. Sobrevivimos a esto cuando teníamos nueve años. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, quizá extrañado por las inesperadas palabras de aliento.

—¡Por supuesto! —aunque en realidad no sonaba muy convencido—. Quiero decir, los guías de esta vez son todavía más pendejos, pero de algo nos ha de servir lo que aprendimos esa vez.

—Sí, claro. Seguramente nos salvará el saber el nombre de un jodido riachuelo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Kahl? ¿Que vamos a morir? ¡Aunque sea cierto no es algo que quiera decir en voz alta!

—¡No actúes como si yo sí quisiese morir, gordo culón! ¡Y no me llamo Kahl!

Hubo una breve pausa y los chicos suspiraron al unísono. A sabiendas de que lo peor que podían hacer en aquel momento era discutir entre ellos, prefirieron dejar la discusión así. Ya tendrían oportunidad de continuarla una vez que llegasen al infierno.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Kyle cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado—. Lo que más lamento es no poder hacer todo lo que quería hacer: acabar la preparatoria, ir a la universidad, viajar. Me habría gustado morir sin arrepentimientos.

¿Morir sin arrepentimientos? Eso sonaba bien; no que alguien como Eric tuviese muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse. Si acaso, se lamentaba el no haber podido ganar todavía su millón de dólares. Eso y quizá… Miro a Kyle en silencio, estudiando los repugnantes rizos rojos que se asomaban por debajo de su casco, el enfermizo tono blanquecino de su piel, sus estúpidos y resecos labios y los ojos claros que reflejaban su malicia judía.

—¿Kahl?

—Que no me digas así, pendejo.

—Como sea, Kahl —acentuó la última palabra—. Es probable que muramos antes de que termine el día y quizá… tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero hay algo que quisiera decirte.

Kyle alzó el rostro, nuevamente sorprendido por el extraño proceder de Eric.

—¿Cartman?

Eric guardó sus manos en los bolsillos para disimular sus temblores. El calor comenzó a sofocarle aún más y tartamudeó varias veces antes de poder armar una frase coherente.

—La verdad es que… a pesar de que… yo… —carraspeó—. Me gustaría decirte que… que… —cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretó sus puños cerrados y pronunció lo único que su abochornado cerebro le permitió—, ¡que te odio, judío de mierda!

Como era de esperarse, sus palabras sólo lograron irritar aún más a Kyle y Eric pensó que si no moría de aburrimiento seguramente moriría de vergüenza. No obstante, después de varios segundos de incómodo silencio, un haz de serenidad cruzó por el rostro de Kyle. Sus ojos atenuaron su ira e incluso sus labios mostraron algo semejante a una sonrisa. Aquello fue sólo por un instante, pero Eric fue capaz de percibirlo.

—Yo también te odio, gordo culón.

El corazón de Eric dio un brinco y una oleada de calor cubrió su ya de por sí abochornado rostro.

—Yo… yo…

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —Eric fue interrumpido por los insistentes chillidos de Stan, quien en esos momentos corría hacia ellos—. ¡No lo creerán! ¡Encontré un modo para regresar!

Eric y Kyle se miraron mutuamente, temiendo por las palabras que escucharían a continuación.

—¡Cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde rentan cuatrimotos! ¡Podemos usarlas para regresar a la estación de autobús!

—¿Cuatrimotos? —preguntó Kyle y Eric pudo reconocer el resignado tono en sus palabras.

—Como sea, viejo —Eric se puso de pie—. Si de todas formas vamos a morir de aburrimiento, realmente no importa cómo lo hagamos.

—No digas eso. ¡Son cuatrimotos! ¡Será genial!

Los otros chicos se lanzaron una mirada llena de preocupación. Definitivamente no sobrevivirían a la noche.

Nunca debieron haber pensado que las cuatrimotos serían mejor que la tirolesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, este es mi primer aporte en este fandom. Sinceramente estoy sorprendida de lo rápido y fácil que salió. Desde hacía años que estaba reticente a participar en este fandom, pero la verdad que es difícil no dejarse llevar por el hype del episodio de Tweek y Craig. Además, mi madre me pidió que lo hiciera. No sé qué tan en serio me lo dijo, pero espero que esto le sirva de lección a todos para que cuiden lo que desean.
> 
> El episodio de la tirolesa está fácilmente en mi top 5, creo que por eso me decidí tan rápidamente a utilizarlo. Es ooooobvio que Eric tiene una enfermiza obsesión con Kyle y es difícil no juguetear con ese concepto. Mmm... eso es todo. ¡Espero que no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
